Kidnapped
by princessfelinaaekabannon
Summary: Felina is taken hostage by the Pastmaster and Dark Kat. The Swat Kats Come To Rescue Her But End Up Being Caught To. Chance Ends Up Haveing Feelings For Felina But What Happens When Razor Get Killed


Kidnapped  
  
By: Sailor Mercury  
Email: princessfelinaaekabannon@home.com (I love comments good or bad)  
What happens when Felina gets kidnapped and T-bone and Razor must save her. What happens when she finds out there true identity? What happens when she falls in love with one of them?  
  
  
In the dungeon of an old castle outside of megakat city  
  
"I have devised a plan to get rid of the Swat Kats once and for all, but I need you help", Dark Kat said. "Of course I will help you if it means getting rid of the Swat Kats, What is your plan?" the Pastmaster asked. "If you brought something the Swat Kats couldn't beat and small enough to fit in here could you control it?" Dark Kat asked. "Yes, of course" the Pastmaster answered. "Good, Good" declared Dark Kat. "Will you tell me your plan now?" asked the Pastmaster. "Easy we kidnap someone we know the Swat Kats will try to rescue. We then have your monster from the past take them down and get the glove a tricks away. Then we shove them in this cage here and torture them" Dark Kat told the Pastmaster very satisfied with his plan. "I've go the perfect thing," the Pastmaster said using his watch to open up a time portal. A few minutes later the Pastmaster returned with five Utahraptors. "Oh yes very nice, now who to kidnap" Dark Kat wondered. "Callie" the Pastmaster suggested. "NO I couldn't put up with her whining for days," Dark Kat said angrily. "Then who" the Pastmaster asked. "Felina" Dark Kat told him. "How do you think you can kidnap her?" the Pastmaster asked. "Easy tomorrow night she's going on a date with Steele and Steele will do anything for the right amount of money" Dark Kat finished. "Ha Ha Ha" the Pastmaster started laughing. Dark Kat joined in. They were happy about their plan they figured it would work just great.  
  
The Next Night  
  
Felina was with Steele, in his car driving her home from their date. Never again, am I going on a date with him. He's been trying to get me in bed all night. I can't believe I was this desperate. Felina thought as they pulled into her driveway. "I'll walk you to your door" Steele said. "No that's ok I can make it" Felina said getting out and shutting the door. "Ok bye then" Steele said throwing the car into reverse. He pulled out of the driveway squalling tires. That was odd I thought he would have followed me in. Felina wondered what he was up to as she walked to her door. Felina got to her door and got out her keys, when the door opened from the inside. She pulled out her gun, which she always carried with her. At first she thought it might be her uncle then she remembered he was working. It took her by surprise when the Pastmaster walked out of her house. In fact she was so surprised she didn't see or hear Dark Kat come up behind her. She did however feel something hard hit her in the back of the head.  
  
The Swat Kat Hanger  
  
"We have to get this done today Chance" Jake said. "I know that and I plan on getting the fuel log fixed in the Turbo Kat today" Chance said sounding impatient. "Ok but you know until you get it fixed it want be flying" Jake told Chance. "Jake you little" Chance started to answer when there emergency phone went off. "Hold that thought" Jake said running to get the phone. "Yes Miss Briggs" Jake answered. "Razor I have a letter from Dark Kat addressed to the Swat Kats" Callie told him. "Ok we'll be right over to get it" Razor said hanging up. "We'll have to take the Cyclatron because I haven't finished the jet yet," Chance told Jake putting on the Swat Kat outfit. "It could be a trap who knows what Dark Kat has planned" Razor informed his partner. "Could be but we can't take the risk of not reading the letter" T-Bone said climbing on the Cyclatron. Razor got on behind him and drove to Callie's office. "I'm glad you guys could make it, Dark Kat didn't know who to mail it to I guess. So he figured I could give it to you. I don't like the idea of him knowing where I am" Callie said. "Callie he knows you work for the mayor so I think he figured he'd mail it to your work" Razor said. "Oh yeh good point" Callie answered. "I don't like this guys it could be a trap" she finished, handing T-Bone the letter. "Could be but we do try to protect everyone in the city and if Dark Kat plans on doing something we have to try and stop him" Razor said. T-Bone opened the letter and read it out loud. Dear Swat Kats (Ha), I have Felina Feral and if you ever want to see her alive again, you will come to the old castle outside of town. You must come alone. If your not here by six she dies. FROM: Dark Kat  
"Oh my God you guys have six hours I'll call Commander Feral right now and let him know" Callie said picking up the phone. "No he'll kill her, we go by ourselves no one knows about this. If we need back up we'll contact you and then you call the enforcers" T-Bone told Callie. "Ok but be careful" Callie said hugging T-Bone and Razor. "Let's go we need time to plan" Razor said heading out the door.  
  
Back At The Castle  
  
"Oww my head" Felina said aloud rolling over on her side. "Hey" she said jumping up and running over to the door made of bars. "Why I'm I behind bars" Felina yelled. "Don't you know you're here to help us get the Swat Kats" Dark Kat said coming into the dungeon. "NO Never" Felina yelled reaching for her gun. "Missing something" Dark Kat said laughing. "I will kill you Dark Kat. Wait till I get my paws on you" Felina yelled. "Oh I don't think so unless you're willing to take on five Utahraptors," the Pastmaster said stepping into the light followed by the raptors. "It's almost six," the Pastmaster said looking at his watch. "Right' Dark Kat said unlocking her cage. It was the biggest cage there it could have held all of the raptors but it made no difference to Felina she wanted out. She ran out of the cage past one of the raptors only to be caught by another one. It carried her out to the front door and stood there waiting for the Swat Kats. When it seen them coming it put it's razor sharp claw up to Felina's throat. "Well hello there Swat Kats" Dark Kat said to them as they got off the cyclatron. "Dark Kat let her go" T-Bone said aiming there glove a tricks at Dark Kat. "Let her go or you die" Razor said. Felina didn't have time to yell at them before the raptors were on them. All of a suddenly there was a blur and the Swat Kat's gloves and other weapons fell to the ground. They had been shredded off by the raptors. Two of the raptors had the Swat Kats held tight. "Take them to the dungeon" ordered the Pastmaster. "Let me go" Felina yelled as the raptor through her into the cage. "Before you throw them in lets unmask them and see who they really are" the Pastmaster suggested pointing at the Swat Kats. No T-Bone and Razor thought how could this be happening if they ever found out who we are we could easily be killed. Or hunted down by the enforcers. Felina thought the same thing. "No you can't" Felina yelled running at one of the raptors even though she new it was hopeless. The raptor turned around and hit her with its tail at a full swing. Felina flew through the air and slammed up against the back wall of the cage. She landed with a thud on the ground. She didn't move. "Felina" the Swat Kats screamed and tried to get loose. Once the raptors had a firm grip on the Swat Kats so they couldn't go anywhere. The two other raptors slowly took off Razor and T-Bone's helmets and masks. "Look at this if it isn't the junkyard junkies" Dark Kat said laughing. "Throw them in there with her" the Pastmaster ordered his raptors. The Pastmaster locked the door and put two raptor guards by the door of the cage. "Felina" T-Bone cried crawling over to her. "Felina" he cried again rolling her over onto her back and shaking her. "Is she ok' Razor asked. "I don't know" T-Bone answered. T-Bone was worried about her he knew she had hit the wall hard. "Felina slowly opened her eyes and looked up at T-Bone for the first time without his mask. "Chance" she asked not sure that she was seeing right. "Yeh it's me, T-Bone" he said. He knew he had no choice but to tell her. "Hey are you ok," Jake said looking down at her. "Jake" Felina asked. "Yep I'm Razor," he said. Felina still couldn't believe the two guys that worked in the junkyard were the Swat Kats. "I'm ok" Felina said sitting up. She felt dizzy so she started to lie back down. Chance not knowing why put his arms behind her so he was holding her and keeping her from falling. "Are you sure your ok" Chance asked. "Yes I think so just a little dizzy, but I'll be fine", Felina said standing up. As soon as she stood up a wave of dizziness hit her and she started to fall. Chance grabbed her by the shoulders and held her up. "Thanks" Felina said, Felina didn't know why but she felt something warm inside of her when he had grabbed her. "Felina why don't you sit down that way you want fall" Jake said. "Ok" she said, Chance helped her down before he let her go. Why do I have this weird feeling inside Chance thought. I mean I never had it with Callie even though I know I like her. "You guys should have never of come, I could have found my own way out" Felina said. "Then Dark Kat and the Pastmaster would have never found out who you really are" she finished. "I don't think anybody could have gotten past those raptors", Jake said. "There has to be a way out though", Chance said. "Maybe but not with the guards" Jake said. The Pastmaster walked back in. "I need one of you" he said to the guards. "Pastmaster you bastard" Felina said jumping up and running to the door of the cage. "You will get what's coming to you tomorrow" the Pastmaster said. "Hey what is it you want" Razor asked. "You have us so let Felina go" Chance said. "No I kind of like having her around, to bad Steele doesn't" the Pastmaster laughed. "Steele was in on this I should have known" Felina yelled. She couldn't believe how bad her life had gotten lately. The only date she could get was Steele and he didn't even care about her. "Yes it is amazing what anyone will do for the right amount of money", the Pastmaster laughed, walking out. Leaving one guard behind to keep watch. "Damn" Felina yelled kicking the bars. "Hey Felina it's ok we'll get out of here" Chance said. "No we want get out of here there is no way. And no I'll never get someone to love me. Everyone is just like Steele a total jerk," Felina yelled. Why did I just blurt that out? What's wrong with me? I don't have time for someone to love me, Felina thought. "Felina we will get out of here. And I don't know what's going on in your love life and to be honest I don't care" Chance said. Ok that was dumb why did I say I didn't care. Wait what I'm I talking about I don't care do I Chance wondered. "Chance my life sucks everything in my life centers around work. I have no time for someone so I don't care if you care or not" Felina yelled kicking the bars again. By this time the raptor had gotten tired of hearing Felina yell and decided to do something. The raptor stuck its clawed hand through the bars and hit Felina across the head knocking her back to the floor. "Oww" Felina said sitting up. Her head hurt so she brought her hand up to rub it. When she brought it back there was blood all over it. "You know Felina if you would shut up this wouldn't have happened" Chance said coming over and sitting down in front of her. "Ok cool it" Jake said. Chance ripped off a piece of his shirt and started wiping the blood off of Felina's face. In the meantime Jake took a long piece of his shirt and tied it around Felina's forehead to keep it from bleeding some more. Felina reached up and grabbed Chance's paw. "Sorry I got upset it's just my life is so confusing" Felina said. "It's ok I shouldn't have yelled either" Chance said giving her paw a squeeze before he let it go. "Well we might as well get some sleep" Jake said lying down. "Goodnight" Felina said laying down a ways from the Swat Kats. "Goodnight Felina" Jake and Chance said in unison. Late that night Chance woke up. He sat up and looked around. The guard was still there awake and alert. Chance saw Felina curled up in a ball. She looked like she was freezing. Chance didn't know why but he was starting to like her. He got up and walked over to her. He then took of his jacket and laid it across her. What is wrong with me why did I just have the urge to kiss her cheek Chance wondered as he went back and lay next to Jake.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Felina woke up and found the jacket on her. She got up and found the Swat Kats already awake. "Thanks" she said handing Chance back his jacket. "No problem" Chance said. "Well, Well, Well, who should I torture first" Dark Kat said coming through the door. "I wonder how the Swat Kats will function when one of them isn't here anymore," the Pastmaster said. "Let's see let's go with the easiest," Dark Kat said pointing at Jake. "Get him," the Pastmaster ordered to his raptors. Dark Kat unlocked the cage, and three of the raptors entered. "Try to get away" Felina yelled. A raptor wrapped its tail around Felina pinning her arms to her sides. It then lifted her off the ground and held her in the air. The other raptor grabbed Chance and held him still. Then two raptors grabbed Jake by each arm and took him out of the cage. The raptors then dropped Chance and Felina and left locking the cage behind them.  
  
Razor aka Jake  
  
I was carried down a long hall. I knew they would probably beat me to death then feed the raptors my body. I didn't want to think about it. They lead me to a large room. The raptor held my hands behind my back. Dark Kat came up to me and punched me hard in the stomach. Then he punched my in the face. Man my eye would be black if I lived through this. Dark Kat hit me again and again. I soon lost count. Then I lost all feeling I don't know how long this had gone on but soon I had passed out. I felt myself stop breathing. "What do we do with the body?" Pastmaster asked. "Can we fee them to my raptors". "No I want the enforcers outside to find the body so throw it in the river" Dark Kat said. I didn't understand why I could be hearing them if I was dead. I felt the ice cold water when they through me in. I felt that couldn't be right. Then I was out again.  
  
Enforcers  
  
"Hey over here Commander Feral we just pulled a body out of the river" an enforcer yelled. "Felina" Feral asked worried. "No" the enforcer replied. "Thank God that must mean she's still in there," Feral said. "It's one of the Swat Kats," the enforcer said dumping the body in front of Feral. "Hey no it's not that's Jake from the junkyard" a female enforcer said. "Well he's in a Swat Kat uniform," the first enforcer said. "He is one of the Swat Kat's I think" Feral answered. "If they can't beat them we sure can't" Feral sergeant said walking up to him. About that time Jake managed to get out a cough to let them no he was still alive. "He's still alive barely, quick get him to a hospital" Feral said pointing to his sergeant. The sergeant loaded him into a chopper and took off toward the nearest hospital.  
  
Chance aka T-Bone  
  
"No" I screamed it couldn't be I couldn't loose my best friend. I sit down on the floor and started to cry I couldn't help it Jake my best friend forever was dead. You would have cried to. "Chance I'm so sorry" Felina said sitting down beside me. "Felina he can't be gone he can't" I cried. "I'm sorry Chance" Felina said again. "This is all your fault how could you have let Dark Kat kidnap you," I yelled at Felina. As soon as I said it I regretted it. Felina didn't yell anything back she just stood up and walked away. "Felina wait a minute" I said jumping up and moving toward her. "No Chance you wait a minute it's not my fault" Felina said. "Felina I'm sorry you're right it's not your fault. I'm just upset about loosing Jake," I told her. "Tomorrow it's going to be me," Felina said. I could just see the side of her face. I saw a single tear fall from her eye and run down her cheek. "No it want I'm not going to let them take you from me" I said grabbing her arm and turning her around so she was facing me. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her back. "Chance" she said sounding a little startled. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. "Felina I'm going to all I can to keep them from getting you. I don't know what I can do since I'm not T-Bone just Chance but I'm going to try," I whispered to her. Felina keep her arms around Chance's neck but pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "Your wrong about that. You are T-Bone and you always will be at least to me," She told me. "Felina I... I ..." I started to say but didn't know how to finish it, so I leaned toward her. I was afraid she would pull away but she didn't. My lips touched hers and I kissed her. I was surprised when she started kissing me back. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before it was like a volt of electricity ran through me. I knew then that I was starting to fall in love with Felina. Just then there was a big explosion and the whole castle shock. "Uncle" Felina said knowing it was the enforcers coming to save them. I pulled Felina down into a corner and blocked her with my body so she wouldn't get hurt. Another big explosion hit and we heard the raptor scream. I looked and saw a big hole in the wall of the cage. The raptor was under the wall not able to get out from under the stone. Then another explosion and everything was quit. "You ok Felina" I asked. "Yes I'm fine are you" she asked. "Yes" I answered. "Thanks" she said. "Felina when we get out of this would you like to go on a date with me" I asked afraid she would say no. "I'd love to Chance" Felina answered hugging me again. "Come on let's go," I said taking Felina by the paw and helping her through the hole in the wall. We made it out of the castle without seeing the Pastmaster, Dark Kat or the raptors they must have got away. "Felina" Feral yelled when he seen her exit out of the castle. "Uncle" Felina yelled running to him and hugging him. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes Uncle" Felina answered. "Felina they took Razor to the hospital he's alive" Feral told her. "Uncle I need a chopper", Felina said. "No you don't we can take the cyclatron" T-Bone said coming up behind her.   
  
  
Felina  
  
It has been about a year since that all happened. Jake after about two months in the hospital was released. The Swat Kats know work as part of the enforcers with my uncle even though he's not thrilled with it. The pastmaster we don't know what happened to him. After ward they said he went back in time and he hasn't showed up yet. Maybe he got eat by a T-Rex or something. Dark Kat was later caught and put in jail. Two days later he escaped. He still causes trouble but not as much as he used to. As for me I'm getting married. That's right next week Chance and I are getting married. My uncles not too happy about it but I am. I love Chance and I want him to be with me forever. "Felina what are you writing about" Chance said walking up behind her. "Oh about what happened to us a year ago," I answered. "Ok can't you forget about that?" he asked. "Are you kidding no because if it didn't happen I would have never meet you" I said. Chance leaned down and kissed me. I still had one thing I needed to tell him though. "Chance I have something to tell you" I said. "What" he asked. "We're going to have a kitten," I said. I had went today and found out I was two weeks along. "What" he said turning back to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "Now your Uncle can hate me even more," he said. "Let's go tell him," I said. "Ok and we have to tell Jake" Chance said picking me up and carrying me through the door. THE END.  
  
  
  



End file.
